From the past, silicone particles are used in cosmetics for the purpose of imparting extensibility and pleasant feels on use like smoothness and silkiness. In particular, fine particles comprising silicone elastomer spherical fine particles coated with polyorganosilsesquioxane as disclosed in JP-A H07-196815 are used in many cosmetics because of a soft feel, anti-agglomerative and dispersive properties.
Solid powder cosmetics suffer from a makeup smearing phenomenon that the cosmetic film on the skin changes color or loses evenness when wetted with water or perspiration. Water repellent powder is generally used in order to prevent the makeup smearing phenomenon. However, the fine particles comprising silicone elastomer spherical fine particles coated with polyorganosilsesquioxane are less water repellent because surfactant is carried over from the manufacturing process.